Want Some Pizza?
by ElectricSnowman
Summary: It's Mike's first day on the job. He seems to think he's got the hang of things after surviving the first few hours, but his cockiness gets the best of him. When Mike is eventually left in a vulnerable and helpless state, however, the animatronics gang up and decide to give him quite the 'welcome' present...


Mike spun around on his office chair for bit, listening to the recorded messages of a past guard that had worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Once discovering that the animatronics of this restaurant went into 'free-roam' at night, he wasn't too alarmed—after all, he had heard several rumors about this place. Still, Mike was desperate for a job, and he always did wonder what went on 'behind the scenes' in his favorite childhood residence.

Mike glanced at his watch, which read 12:45. "Still more than 5 hours to go," he sighed. "Man, I should've brought something to do..."

It was that moment when he realized he _did_ have something to do. He had to be watching the cameras.

"Shoot—" Mike brought up his tablet and checked the show stage to make sure everyone was in their normal place.

Both Bonnie and Chica were gone.

Mike cursed under his breath for not paying attention to them sooner. He checked the east hall camera to find Chica staring back with crazy eyes. Cringing slightly, Mike tried to shake off that creepy expression of hers and switched to the west hall to find a shadow of Bonnie.

Mike sighed as he brought down his tablet, keeping a close eye on both of his doors. "I can do this." A small smile came across his face as he checked his power, which was at 88%.

* * *

Hours passed, and it was now 4:17. Mike grew weary of constantly checking his cameras and doors, and he was starting to get very bored.

"39% power. Gah...somebody just kill me now..."

The pitter-patter of metal feet instantly caught his attention.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!" Mike punched the left door button, which slammed the door shut. Slight banging followed, no doubt coming from Foxy.

"Ha!" Mike sneered. "And I didn't even have to look at my camera to see you coming!" He did a little dance, although his victory was soon cut short when he checked his door light on the right door. He was immediately greeted by Chica, who was glaring at him ominously.

"Oh come on!" Mike shut the other door, noticing how fast power was being drained. He cautiously opened the left door, knowing that Foxy would be gone by now, and he was slightly relieved to find no one there. "Heh. Easy peasy!"

* * *

Mike was suddenly jerked awake, having dozed off due to complete boredom. When noticing the rather large purple robot at his left door however, his eyes widened as he shut the door.

"G-gosh...how long have I been asleep—?" He checked his watch. "Thank goodness—only 15 more minutes!" Mike pulled up his tablet, but discovered that the show stage was completely empty. "Crap...where's Freddy...?"

Soft laughter was heard through the hallway, making his blood turn cold. Out of instinct, he quickly shut the right door. He felt much better...that is, until looking at his power percentage.

"2%? How the heck is the power all the way at 2%!?" Mike nearly screeched, instantly flinching at the volume of his own voice. He debated on whether he should keep the doors shut, but that would only waste more power. Also, opening the doors would only ensure his untimely demise even quicker.

"I've still got time...I've still got time..." Mike assured himself, glancing at his trembling watch, which read _5:51._ "Oh, who am I even kidding?"

Immediately following his lament, a loud whir echoed throughout the room as the lights shut out, enveloping the room in complete darkness.

Mike didn't dare to breathe. He silently shuffled to the back wall and huddled his knees against his chest. _Maybe they won't see me if I just don't move..._

A soft, merry jingle began to play, followed by two bright eyes just outside the left door.

"Oh gosh. No."

The eyes refused to tear away, boring down deep into Mike's soul as _Toreador_ continued to ring through his ears.

Soon enough, the music cut off, creating a deafening silence.

 _This is it. I'm dead. Gosh, if only I wasn't so darn paranoid with those freakin' doors..._

Covering himself with his arms, Mike prepared himself for the pain that would soon commence. The only problem was that it never came.

 _...Huh?_

Mike still refused to open his eyes, but the scent of freshly baked pizza consumed his nostrils. Normally, one wouldn't be surprised—after all, this _was_ a pizzeria—but the scent never seemed this strong before. Mike finally obtained the courage to open his eyes, and what he saw was completely puzzling.

Sitting right by his side was an open pizza box, revealing an entire pizza that seemed to be for him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Expecting no answer to his rhetorical question, Mike was startled when several footsteps began to trot his way and four pairs of eyes looked at him.

" **Would you like some pizza?"** asked a static-induced, yet buoyant, voice. It had mostly likely belonged to none other than Freddy Fazbear himself.

Mike swallowed hard. "Er..." It was still hard to see, but he was too petrified to turn on his flashlight. As his stomach lightly growled, he then realized that he hadn't eaten since before midnight. "...Sure...?" His voice shook. This wasn't some kind of trick, was it?

" **Great!"** a second voice exclaimed, no doubt belonging to Bonnie.

" **Ye might want ta turn on ye flashlight, matey,"** spoke a third voice next to Mike. **"It might help ye see better."**

Mike shuddered in anxiety, but reluctantly obeyed. As he switched his flashlight on, his heart nearly stopped when perceiving the fours animatronics standing right in the office. "W-what do you want?" He stuttered.

"We just wanted to give you a friendly welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" Freddy answered with a smile.

"And ye looked pretty hungry," added Foxy.

Mike cautiously rose to his feet, still wary of his unexpected guests. "Y-you're not here to stuff me in a suit?"

"Eat the pizza," ordered Chica in a rather stern tone. "I made it, and it sure as heck ain't going to waste."

Mike took no hesitation in following her orders, nearly scarfing down a piece of pizza in as little as 10 seconds. He wasn't sure if it was due to being so hungry, or just plain scared out of his mind.

"He ate the pizza," Bonnie whispered in shock.

"Hm?" Mike wiped the pizza sauce off his face. Foxy poked his side with his hook, causing him to jump. "Hey!"

"He doesn't seem to be malfunctioning..." Freddy remarked, scratching his head in thought.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked nervously.

"He be no endoskeleton," said Foxy.

"Well, I'll be," Chica murmured. "That's a first. Everyone else refuses to eat anything."

"Not an...oh..." Mike had never felt so relieved in his life. The animatronics merely used that pizza as a test to see whether he was an endoskeleton or not. _This means they won't kill me!_

 _ **Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

An alarm coming from Mike's watch startled him, and he glanced down to see that it was 6:00. Letting out a deep breath, he looked around and saw that he was left alone once again.

"Well. That was quite an experience."

Mike grabbed his things—as well as the box of pizza he was given—and headed towards the exit, turning around to see the show stage and its occupants.

"Thank you." He paused. "...I think?" And he shut the door.

 _Huh. Maybe this job won't be so bad after all..._

* * *

 **That concludes my very first FNAF story! It was just a random idea that popped into my head the other day. After all, it makes sense that endoskeletons wouldn't be able to eat pizza, right? XD**


End file.
